


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Sherlock, impegnato in un caso, si è dimenticato della Vigilia di Natale. John e Jane, però, lo hanno aspettato e le tradizioni della famiglia Holmes-Watson (in stretto ordine alfabetico) saranno rispettate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mai dire mai. Pensavo di avere messo la parola fine alle avventure di Jane Watson, invece, mi sono accorta di non avere scritto nessuna avventura dell’allegra famiglia Holmes-Watson (in stretto ordine alfabetico) ambientata in periodo natalizio. Sarà perché scrissi la serie tra luglio ed agosto, periodo che non porta certo a pensare al Natale ed alla neve. Nel pieno rispetto di una scrittura che non rispetta la cronologia delle storie, questo racconto si posiziona a metà della serie. Come tutte le one shot che compongono “Jane Watson di Baker Street”, può tranquillamente essere letta senza conoscere le altre. È solo un modo per augurare Buon Natale a chi la legga e per alleggerire l’attesa di una quarta stagione, che potrebbe essere abbastanza angosciante, da quello che scrive chi abbia visto il trailer, nei pochissimi commenti che ho letto. Io mi sto tenendo alla larga da trailer e spoiler.  
> La quarta stagione non sarà mai trasmessa abbastanza presto.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della fantastica coppia Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, della BBC.  
> Se il racconto dovesse ricordarne altri, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

 

 

La sera era scesa gelida, ma limpida, anche se, alcune nuvole all’orizzonte, lasciavano presagire che potesse nevicare, forse persino prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte. Londra risplendeva di luci scintillanti, la gente era allegra e carica di pacchetti incartati e si spostava frettolosa nelle strade, dove risuonavano cori melodiosi, ma Sherlock non ci fece molto caso, mentre apriva la porta del 221B di Baker Street, entusiasta per la soluzione del suo ultimo caso. Salì i gradini due alla volta, impaziente di arrivare in salotto, per raccontare tutto a John, che non aveva partecipato alle indagini per stare con Jane. Sherlock aveva rimosso il motivo per cui Alex non ci fosse, perché il caso lo aveva coinvolto moltissimo, facendolo praticamente estraniare da quello che accadeva intorno a lui. Arrivato alla porta, si bloccò, osservando la decorazione appesa appena sopra alla prima metà dell’anta. Era una scopetta scacciaguai, che la signora Hudson aveva regalato a Jane alcuni anni prima, assicurandole che avrebbe tenuto i cattivi lontano dai suoi due papà. La figlia di John la appendeva per prima cosa, ogni anno, appena iniziavano a fare l’albero di Natale, così che portasse fortuna per tutto l’anno seguente.

Sherlock sbuffava sempre, appena la scopetta veniva estratta dalla scatola in cui era stata riposta per tutto l’anno: “Non c’è nulla di vero, in quello che la signora Hudson ti ha detto, Jane. Sono solo credenze popolari, prive di logica, prove e dimostrazioni scientifiche. Sono leggende che vanno bene per i creduloni. La verità è che, se tutto va bene, è perché noi siamo bravi, mentre i criminali sono stupidi.”

“Hai ragione, zio Sherlock, sicuramente questa scopetta non serve a nulla. Però, puoi dimostrare che in quella diceria non vi sia assolutamente nulla di vero? Insomma, probabilmente è inutile, ma non puoi esserne sicuro al mille per mille. Appenderla non fa male a nessuno, quindi… io la attacco alla porta, non si sa mai,” ribatteva Jane, con una sagacia non adatta alla sua età, che dimostrava come stesse ripetendo le parole che le aveva detto un adulto. Sherlock si era arreso ed aveva rinunciato a convincere Jane dell’inutilità della cosa.

Ora la scopetta era ricomparsa, come accadeva ad ogni Natale. Data l’altezza, doveva essere stata attaccata da Jane, come sempre. Un sospetto cominciò a balenare nella mente di Sherlock, che non poteva credere a quell’eventualità: non poteva essersi dimenticato della vigilia di Natale. Con una certa esitazione, aprì la porta ed entrò. Un albero completamente decorato faceva la sua bella figura nei pressi del camino, le calze erano appese alla mensola, mentre lucine e decorazioni varie erano sparse per il salotto.

Sherlock sentì dei passi provenire dalla cucina e la voce di John, che lo salutava allegramente: “Ah, sei tu. Allora? Come è andato il caso? Lo hai risolto? Era interessante, come aveva detto Greg?”

John appoggiò un vassoio sul tavolo fra le due poltrone, prese una tazza e la porse al marito: “Sei arrivato giusto in tempo per gustarti lo zabaglione caldo.”

Sherlock continuava a fissare le luci dell’albero di Natale, incapace di qualsiasi reazione.

“Il caso è andato male? Non lo hai risolto?”

“No… tutto bene.”

“Allora? Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Avete addobbato l’albero,” ribatté Sherlock, con voce piatta.

“E preparato la cena, certo. Siamo pronti per andare a tavola,” confermò John, con un sorriso, sempre porgendo la tazza.

“Senza di me.”

“Non ceni? Non hai detto che avete risolto il caso?” Domandò John, visibilmente confuso.

“È la Vigilia di Natale. Io non c’ero, quando avete fatto l’albero. Vi ho lasciati soli.”

“Eri impegnato in un caso, non è…”

“Me ne sono dimenticato…”

“Sherlock, davvero, non è…”

“Completamente dimenticato.”

“Sherlock…”

La porta del salotto venne spalancata con forza e un piccolo razzo di otto anni, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri fece irruzione nella stanza: “Sei arrivato! Papà lo diceva che saresti arrivato giusto in tempo!”

Jane si fiondò ad abbracciare Sherlock, ma restò ferma solo pochi secondi. Prese la mano del detective e lo trascinò all’albero, fermandosi a pochi passi ed alzando le braccia, con un sorriso raggiante e gli occhi scintillanti di gioia: “Avanti, tirami su. Dobbiamo mettere la punta.”

Era diventata la loro tradizione di Natale: Sherlock sollevava Jane e la aiutava a posizionare la punta. Sherlock guardò gli occhi eccitati della bambina e spostò lo sguardo sul marito, incredulo: “Mi avete aspettato.”

John scrollò le spalle, rimettendo la tazza sul vassoio: “Certo. Che Natale sarebbe se tu non aiutassi Jane con la punta? Questo è compito tuo. Jane non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di farlo al posto tuo.”

“Allora? Cosa stiamo aspettando? Non vi metterete a fare gli smielati proprio adesso, vero?” Protestò Jane, sbuffando, sempre più impaziente.

Sherlock la sollevò, John le porse la punta e Jane si allungò, sistemandola al proprio posto, in cima all’albero, saldamente sorretta dalle braccia del patrigno. Una volta finito, Jane batté le mani, emettendo un gridolino pieno di soddisfazione: “Ora è perfetto. Adesso sì, che è davvero Natale,” strillò elettrizzata, stringendo il collo di Sherlock così forte, che quasi lo soffocò. Sherlock non si lamentò, ma ricambiò l’abbraccio, con delicatezza.

“Mettimi giù, mettimi giù, presto! Devo andare a chiamare la signora Hudson per farle vedere l’albero di Natale più bello di tutta Londra!”

Jane scivolò dalle braccia di Sherlock e corse per le scale, chiamando la signora Hudson a gran voce. L’appartamento tornò ad essere quieto.

Sherlock alzò uno sguardo colpevole sul marito: “Mi dispiace. Avremmo dovuto farlo insieme, ma me ne sono dimenticato… non ho scusanti…  John, io ti prometto che…”

John mise un dito sulle labbra del marito e gli sorrise dolcemente: “Non fare promesse che non potresti mantenere. Quando ti ho sposato, sapevo chi tu fossi, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Ero ben consapevole che i casi ed il lavoro avrebbero potuto farti dimenticare ricorrenze e festività. Non mi importa. Ciò che è importante è che tu torni sempre a casa, da me… possibilmente tutto intero.”

“Sempre, John. Io tornerò sempre da te. Dovessi sconfiggere anche la morte, per farlo. Niente e nessuno mi terrà lontano da te. E da Jane.”

“Risposta perfetta, signor Holmes-Watson. Sei perdonato, perché ti amo e perché tutto ciò che voglio per Natale, sei tu,” terminò John, appoggiando le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock e baciandolo dolcemente.

“Anche io ti amo, dottor Holmes-Watson. E tutto ciò che voglio siete tu e Jane,” sorrise Sherlock, stringendo John a sé e ricambiando il bacio con passione.

Le luci dell’albero di Natale si rifletterono sui due coniugi felici. Fuori dalla finestra, Londra continuava a brillare e cantare, mentre la neve iniziava a scendere, pigra e leggera, invitando tutti a chiudersi in casa, per assaporare il calore della famiglia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Naturalmente, tutti avrete riconosciuto il titolo della canzone, che ha ispirato questo breve racconto, con cui auguro Buon Natale a tutti quanti.
> 
> Grazie per avere letto questa storia senza pretese, se non quella di far sorridere. Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, lo ringrazio fin da ora.
> 
> Buon Natale!!!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
